Doggy Style
by FinlayHarper
Summary: Remus Lupin survived the war, Tonks didn't. After Tonks was killed by Lestrange, Remus was left with a broken heart and a baby boy, six years on and Remus still has a broken heart but his son isn't quite a baby anymore. Will be slash later
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings; Fluff, Slash later on, allot of swearing.**

**Characters; Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter, Sirius Black.**

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Remus Lupin survived the war, Tonks didn't. After Tonks was killed by Lestrange, Remus was left with a broken heart and a baby boy, six years on and Remus still has a broken heart but his son isn't quite a baby anymore. **

* * *

><p>Remus missed his love every day; he'd look at the old photo of the Order numbly aware of the tears running down his cheeks. He'd lost his love in probably the worst way in the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange – that Bitch!<p>

His upmost respect went to Molly Weasley who finally killed that insufferable, evil bitch! Remus ran his finger down his loves face then saw his tear hit the picture. Remus shook and wiped his eyes, realizing he had to awake his son. He looked in the mirror then smiled fakery at his reflection. He then sighed shaking his head.

He did smile, his son successfully everyday made him smile but it still hurt him, it had every day for the last few years.

Remus wandered into his son's room and saw the little ball under the quilt. He chuckled softly, his son liked to sleep in a ball, right in the middle of his bed. Remus smiled and pulled back the quilt seeing the unkempt teal blue hair and his son sucking his thumb; Remus chuckled and shook Teddy's shoulder lightly.

"Teddy? Teddy? Wake up" he whispered with a raised eyebrow. "Harry's coming" Remus whispered and Teddy shot up.

"Harry?" Teddy asked then yawned. Remus shook his head chuckling.

"Yes, Harry's coming" Remus said, Teddy smiled then raised his arms. Remus laughed softly and lifted Teddy taking him down the stairs. He sat his son on the dining room chair then bewitched the kitchen to make some breakfast.

"What do you want to do today?" Remus asked, he wasn't a natural at this, he'd came to accept. He could handle teenagers; he rocked as a Professor in Hogwarts God knows how long ago. But younger children, six year olds, no, no, no.

"Can I play with Harry daddy?" Teddy asked whilst dribbling milk down his chin, Remus chuckled and wiped Teddy's chin then nodded.

"I think you can" Remus said then turned to look at the Lunar Chart. He'd made an arrangement with Harry. Harry'd look after Teddy on the nights when Remus transformed, of course now Remus was at least stable thanks to the Wolfsbane potion so he could curl up in his bedroom and sleep until the transformation wears off.

But he'd prefer his son not to come knocking and be surprised by the Wolf, so he left Teddy to Harry's devices, after of course checking and double checking that Harry was of course alright to take care of his Godson constantly.

He had three days until his transformation. Harry was literally just dropping by; he apparently had something to tell Remus also. Remus shook his head then sat on the seat beside Teddy and began on the porridge that'd been set before him.

"Hello?" Remus heard called from the corridor, Remus watched as Teddy's head spun around.

"In the kitchen" Remus replied seeing his son turn to look at Remus again. Remus smiled at him as Harry came into the kitchen. "How are you today Mister Potter?" Remus asked, Harry chuckled and nodded taking a seat on the opposite side of Teddy.

"Perfectly fine, how are you Mister Lupin?"

"Perfectly fine also" Remus smiled then looked at Teddy "Go on, go get dressed" Remus said then watched as Teddy jumped off the seat and ran to his bedroom.

"Where are you taking him?" Remus asked Harry as he watched the bowls and the glasses fly to the sink.

"Just down Diagon Alley, maybe to George's you know, but I won't let him buy any of George's sweets again, not after last time" Harry said making Remus shake his head in the memory of his son throwing up for twenty-four hours solid because he'd ate a handful of the Puking Pastels. "Do you want me to be gone for a particular amount of time?" Harry asked as he heard the footsteps of Teddy down the stairs. Remus began shaking his head slowly.

"It's fine Harry take as long as you want, I have literally nothing to do" Remus said with a slight smile, Harry nodded as Teddy walked into the kitchen whilst struggling with his buttons on his coat and was currently walking with his laces untied.

Remus watched as Harry knelt down to tie Teddy's laces then done up his coat.

"Alright, were off" Harry said, Remus acknowledged this with a nod.

"Bye, bye daddy" Teddy said then hugged Remus, Remus smiled cuddling his son then setting him down.

"Have a good time Teddy"


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings; Fluff, Slash later on, allot of swearing, bit of Angst!**

**Characters; Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter, Sirius Black.**

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Remus Lupin survived the war, Tonks didn't. After Tonks was killed by Lestrange, Remus was left with a broken heart and a baby boy, six years on and Remus still has a broken heart but his son isn't quite a baby anymore. **

* * *

><p><em>The night his lover left him rings in his ears, every time he closes his eyes he sees the scene, hears the screams, he sees the duels around him, he hears the shouts from the Order, from his friends, he sees it happen over and over and then <em>he wakes up.

He blinks a few times then curses himself for falling asleep, he'd vowed not to fall asleep, he vowed not to hear the screams, he vowed not to see his lover die. Again.

Remus said massaging his temples then rubbing his eyes. The nights where the hardest part. He didn't sleep once until his transformation, there was no way he could resist it after he'd changed, he was far too shattered, but that didn't matter, no matter how shattered he was he still saw his lovers face, he still saw the life leave there expressions.

Remus sighed heavily, it hadn't improved, everyone had said 'It'll get better', then of course there was Teddy, the one little light in his life. Everyone told him it had to get better, it will get better and at very least he still had Teddy.

Remus does accept that, he knows if it hadn't of been a full moon then he'd have probably been in the blast with Lestrange as well, but he didn't take his potion, he wasn't in his mind. He attacked anything in front of him, he luckily didn't attack any of his own side but if he hadn't of been in his _other _form he'd have been killed, he'd be with his lover now.

Remus sighed throwing back a shot of firewhiskey. He hated the time he spent alone, it allowed him to think and he didn't like to think. It also allowed him to drink, which he didn't like either even if occasionally it numbed the hurt.

Remus quickly bewitched the firewhiskey away so he wouldn't for the third time that month drink until he was fully numb and with his transformation so close he had to remain in the right frame of mind. He massaged his temples cursing softly under his breath. Harry still had Teddy and if he knew Harry as well as he thought he did Teddy wouldn't be back until after dinner.

Remus sighed and stood he went into his bureau and got out an old shoebox. In it were old photos browning with age; Remus leafed through them smiling briefly, he stopped on one.

It was a bit folded over on the edges and a bit torn, it was sepia also showing when it was took, 1980, two years after he'd left Hogwarts, it was a cold day there was snow behind them and it was still falling, they had a light flush over their cheeks and their noses, they were both wrapped up warm in thick coats and their house scarfs, it didn't matter that they'd left Hogwarts they still had their school spirit.

They were holding gloved hands and both laughing, hugging occasionally. Remus had seen himself that happy since before he knew it. He stroked the photo then brought the photo to his face and kissed it lightly.

He then pinned it up then felt a smile playing at his lips.

"_I love you_" he whispered then stood leaving his younger self pinned onto the wall, holding onto gloved hands and smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings; Fluff, Slash later on, allot of swearing.**

**Characters; Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter, Sirius Black.**

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Remus Lupin survived the war, Tonks didn't. After Tonks was killed by Lestrange, Remus was left with a broken heart and a baby boy, six years on and Remus still has a broken heart but his son isn't quite a baby anymore. **

**A/N Sorry it took my FAR too long to update *hangs head in shame*, I was having a kind of break [But writing allot of Dameron ficts] please forgive me :)**

* * *

><p>Remus, once Teddy had returned had decided to get rid of some of Teddy's hyper energy, he also needed some fresh air, he'd been inside for three days straight and began craving sunlight.<p>

He walked down his hands in his pockets whilst watching Teddy running up the road then back towards Remus, then circling him and running back up. He smiled at his blue haired so shaking his head at the pure excited nature of his son.

How Harry hadn't tired him out Remus would ever know. He smiled then noticed something out the corner of his eye, he frowned and turned then blinked hard, no he _was _seeing things. He continued to walk then called Teddy towards him. The little blue hair boy ran towards him excitedly then stood before him as Remus crouched down.

"Where do you want to go Ted?" Remus queried then saw a black blur go pass the corner of his eye, he blinked then shook his head and tried to focus his attention back on his son who was thinking intensely. Remus smiled then looked in the direction of the blur, there sat on the opposite side of the road was a black dog, a big black shaggy dog. Remus frowned knitting his eyebrows together.

"_Padfoot?" _Remus whispered absently, he then saw the confused look on his sons face. "Sorry, what did you say Ted?" Remus said a light chuckle in his voice.

"Can we go the playground?" Teddy queried, such a Muggle request but Remus liked that, it reminded him of a simpler time. He took Teddy's hand and walked in the direction of the playground, he felt the tiny hand in his and stroked it lightly, he loved Teddy. He really, truly did, it wasn't his fault he was a dismal with children.

They reached the playground and Remus let Teddy go, he smiled as he watched his son run towards the climbing frame, he smiled as he watched his son [Who he sometimes queried if he was a monkey] snaking his way through the metal bars, jumping to another one without even the slightest fear of falling. He smiled proudly then saw that black blur again.

Looking to his right sharply trying to work out what the hell was going on, his head might just be messed up, yes that was it! He massaged his temples lightly then looked up wanting to watch his son again. But the sight he was welcomed with confused him.

Teddy was no longer on the climbing frame but sitting in the sandpit with a big, black shaggy dog. Remus frowned intensely looking at the sight before him, _that _dog. Now any natural reaction of any parent would be to take their child away that dog was a stray (it had no collar at least), it could be carrying all kind of infections.

But Remus had an aching feeling, he knew this dog. Or at least he trusted it, he knew it wouldn't harm Teddy in anyway; it would only lick him, play with him and make sure he was safe. Remus frowned why the hell does he trust that shaggy mutt.

He blinked hard having to remind himself it was impossible, he was long dead, there was no way, he opened his eyes again and the dog was gone, Teddy was back on the climbing frame. Was it all his imagination?

Remus cursed quietly massaging his forehead.

* * *

><p>After Teddy's energy was well and truly burnt out Remus carried him home, Teddy clinging onto him like a monkey. Teddy was slowly falling asleep on Remus' shoulder and was murmuring random things. Remus lightly stroked his son's back smiling whilst listening to what Teddy was saying.<p>

He got back home then took Teddy straight to bed, tucking him in and kissing his forehead.

"Night Teddy" Remus whispered then went to leave dimming Teddy's lights. So there was still a warm glow in his room. Remus smiled then went into his study, searching quickly through his old photographs. He found one and nodded to himself.

It was off him, cuddling a big, black shaggy dog. In other words him and Sirius. He fingered the picture lightly then shook his head cursing.

"No! He's dead! He's gone!" he said angrily to the photo. "He's dead" he shouted then placed the photo down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings; Fluff, Slash later on, allot of swearing.**

**Characters; Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter, Sirius Black.**

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Remus Lupin survived the war, Tonks didn't. After Tonks was killed by Lestrange, Remus was left with a broken heart and a baby boy, six years on and Remus still has a broken heart but his son isn't quite a baby anymore. **

* * *

><p>Remus turned quickly after hearing footsteps, stood before him a black shabby man, pale face, tints of grey all over him but a huge, huge smile on his face. Remus looked at him, taking in every detail of him, still the same black suit, still the same wild hair, still the same gigantic smile.<p>

"You Bastard!" Remus said calmly. The dark bloke's expression changed to a confused one, Remus walked towards him.

"You left us all, left us thinking you were dead. You left us thinking you where fucking dead! Harry, you left Harry, the only real family he had left and he thought you were dead" Remus yelled at the man whilst he remained standing looking directly into Remus' amber eyes "Lestrange hit you, she ran off, Harry sobbed for ages, I sobbed for ages" He yelled then hit him, hit him weakly, whilst crying.

"You fucking bastard!" Remus said "You left, you ran…" Remus shouted holding onto the man's shirt, he then dragged down the taller man planting a long hard kiss on his lips. He then pushed the man back.

"You fucking bastard!" Remus said as he stroked his lips.

"Moony?" The man said.

"Don't call me that, only three people can call me that, one lost that right, one died and the other is fucking supposed to be dead!" Remus spat.

"Moony you never used to swear as much"

"I told you don't call me that!" Remus shouted

"Fine! Remus!" the man shouted back "Why did you kiss me?" he asked more contently.

"Because I fucking love you Sirius" Remus shouted then looked down

"Wha… You… love… me?" Sirius half stuttered back, Remus nodded then fell back onto the seat behind him.

"Yes! Yes! Alright! Sirius Black I love you! But you broke my heart! You supposedly died" Remus shouted again then remembered Teddy upstairs. He then growled spinning around and squeezing locks of his hair.

"How long Remus?" Sirius queried, Remus sighed and looked up at Sirius.

"Since third year" Remus replied quietly. "Since we were fucking thirteen Sirius! I never told you! I never wanted to be rejected! Then you went and fucking died, but no you can't even do that right can you! Did you at least fight?"

"Yes, I'd never do that to James, to Harry of course I fought!" Sirius replied, Remus sighed

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I had to hide, Lestrange was still after me, I had to be Snuffles for bloody eight years – the flees where hell" Sirius said lightly. Remus chuckled lightly "I know Molly blew her up but, I, but, I couldn't come back, not then. I heard you have a son" Sirius smiled "Remus you dog"

"I believe, Sirius you where - are the dog" Remus said

"Yes, yes I am, but still Tonks I believe is the mother?"

"Yeah, you're my son's cousin" Remus said, Sirius cocked an eyebrow

"I heard Lestrange got Tonks, my condolences" Sirius said, Remus nodded accepting what he'd said. "Does the child look much like her?"

"Not really, he's a metamorphmagus however" Remus said,

"Does he like his stakes raw?"

"No, actually he does not" Remus said, Sirius smiled.

"Did you love Tonks?"

"Yeah, yes, I married her, I did in fact love her, she was lovely, I was upset when she died" Remus said then slumped down in the armchair behind him "Sirius I settled, you died, I settled"

"You're gay?"

"Yes, for as long as I've known I'm gay, defiantly, most defiantly! I love you, I've slept with men, never had a relationship bearing in mind, the longest relationship I've had is with Tonks and that was sort of a settling for, yes I pleasured her, stuff like that I had a child with her – by the way I am hopeless with children"


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings; Fluff, Slash later on, allot of swearing.**

**Characters; Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter, Sirius Black.**

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Remus Lupin survived the war, Tonks didn't. After Tonks was killed by Lestrange, Remus was left with a broken heart and a baby boy, six years on and Remus still has a broken heart but his son isn't quite a baby anymore. **

The next morning a tired and slightly confused Teddy wondered down the stairs looking for Remus. He wanted a cuddle from his daddy, he also wanted some warm milk but a hug was on the top of his agenda.

Teddy walked into the sitting room and stopped confused, looking at the dark shaggy man lying face down on the couch. Teddy's expression turned too curious as he wandered towards the couch and stood near the arm of the couch where the dark man's head was.

"Hello" Teddy said quietly, he frowned burrowing his brow intensely then picked up the cushion that was on the armchair beside the couch. Teddy then whacked the cushion over the dark man's head.

This awoke him with a start, so he jumped up and looked at Teddy curiously.

"Wha-?" He began but Teddy cut him off.

"Why you sleep on couch?" Teddy queried

"Because your daddy didn't want me in with him"

"Oh" Teddy replied then looked up at the dark man with big round eyes. "Where daddy?"

"Probably still asleep" The dark man replied, as Teddy nodded then focused his gaze on the dark man concentrating intensely, squeezing his eyes shut then giggling as he reopened them, he was now recreating the dark man's hair and eye colour perfectly. Teddy giggled as the dark man looked at him somewhat amazed.

"You remind me of your mother" he said shaking his head as Teddy grinned lightly.

"Mummy was a met-met- megamortheus like Teddy" Teddy said smiling after stumbling over the word. The dark man nodded as he sat up rubbing the heels of his hands over his eyes and groaned lightly, couches did nothing for your back!

Teddy climbed onto the couch beside the dark man and looked upon him curiously.

"What name?" Teddy queried, The dark man chuckled and looked down at Teddy.

"I'm Sirius" he replied and Teddy nodded

"Well Serious, how you know daddy?" Teddy asked curiously

"I went to school with him"

"You Maw-dah" He asked as Sirius laughed

"Yep I was a Marauder" Sirius replied then came down to Teddy's height "Do you know what else I am?" Sirius queried, Teddy looked up at him curiously. "I'm an animagius" Sirius said and Teddy frowned intensely. Sirius smiled slightly and stood before Teddy then watched as Teddy's eyes glittered with amazement as he watched the man before him turn into a dog.

Teddy cooed with delight then began giggling as Padfoot jumped onto the couch laying on his back with his head on Teddy's legs panting happily as the little boy giggled.

Remus wandered drowsily down the staircase hearing the squeals of delight from his son in the sitting room. He walked into the sitting room seeing Teddy knelt on the floor his pyjamas covered with shaggy black dog hair, and the owner of that hair lay on his back getting tickled by Teddy.

Remus raised his eyebrows at the sight before him seeing how well Teddy was getting on with his old friend and shook his head.

"Ted" Remus said and saw his sons head spring up looking at him intrigued. "Come here" he said trying to hide the laugh in his voice and the smile that was threatening his lips. Teddy obeyed slowly pushing himself up and walking towards Remus whilst behind him Padfoot turned back into Sirius then quickly clothed his otherwise naked body.

Remus shook his head as he picked Teddy up trying his best to brush the dog hairs from Teddy's pyjamas, he shook his head at Sirius as Sirius looked down guiltily reminding Remus of the times Minerva had told the Marauders off. Remus shook his head then looked back towards his son who was grinning uncontrollably towards Remus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings; Fluff, Slash later on, allot of swearing.**

**Characters; Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter, Sirius Black.**

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; Remus Lupin survived the war, Tonks didn't. After Tonks was killed by Lestrange, Remus was left with a broken heart and a baby boy, six years on and Remus still has a broken heart but his son isn't quite a baby anymore. **

* * *

><p>Today, was the day of the full moon, the full moon Remus was dreading this of them all, besides the added stress of finding out his damn ex-bes – no love- no, Marauder was actually alive, he hadn't even told Harry yet and Harry was the one who took Teddy of a full moon – which meant.<p>

Remus' mind connected everything just as the Floo network lit up and revealed Harry, smiling at Remus but frowned almost instantly.

"What?"

"Nothing, erm, I'll get Teddy" Remus said standing and knocking his desk making various stationary roll off the table. Remus murmured a swear word then went down the stairs where Teddy was sat listening to a story Sirius was telling him, Remus shook his head imagining just what Sirius could be telling him but when he came into earshot he realised Sirius was telling Teddy about their times as Marauders.

"Don't you dare influence my son" Remus said making Teddy jump and Sirius turn amused.

"By telling him how much of a rebel his old man was"

"I was not, YOU were a bad influence!" Remus stated as Teddy giggled. "Besides I was a Prefect, I was perfectly well behaved – Teddy go get your coat and shoes" he added at the end of his sentence smiling at Teddy and ruffling his hair, Teddy jumped off the couch and went up the stairs in search for his duffle coat and shoes.

Whilst downstairs Remus and Sirius where looking at each other, both with the same look of awkwardness and confusion, they could talk just like it was old times, like nothing had ever happened.

"Sirius…" Remus began then shook his head, Sirius frowned and turned towards Remus, Remus sighed then rubbed his forehead. "Harry's here – he takes Teddy during the full moon"

"Full moon" Sirius repeated then gasped "That's tonight" he said and Remus looked at him with a look of 'No Shit Sherlock'

"Moony, I have your potion" Harry's voice said, Remus frowned as Sirius knelt up.

"You let him call you Moony"

"Shut up" Remus replied then saw Harry appear with a little vial of Wolfsbane, Remus sighed scrunching his nose at the blue misty potion then took it knocking it back and coughing slightly at the disgusting taste.

"Sirius" Harry said frowning intensely then he looked at Remus who was still reacting to the potion. "What?" Harry said then aimed it at Remus "What! What the fuck"

"Language Potter" Sirius said "You were a young boy five minutes ago"

"You, you were dead!" Harry squealed slightly "You died, I WATCHED YOU GO INTO THE VEIL" Harry screeched at Sirius as Remus leant back on the seat.

"You know Harry's going to be a father" Remus said trying to bring some civilization back to the conversation.

"Harry – father – no" Sirius said as he gripped the back of the couch in shock. "But you, your, Harry" He said which caused Harry to begin laughing.

"Ready, sleepover tonight" Teddy said as he came in dragging a tiny backpack behind him, most of his stuff was at Harry's already, it being spread out between the two houses.

"Yep and guess what I've got" Harry said picking up Teddy and cuddling him close. Teddy looked at him intrigued as Harry leant towards him and whispered in his ear, something that discomforted Remus to great extents. He didn't enjoy the fact that Harry had control of his son for about thirteen hours.

"Ooh" Teddy cooed then stretched his arms out to Remus "Hug" he said, no demanded. Remus smiled then complied taking Teddy out of Harry's arms and hugging him tightly.

"I'll see you at Dinner time young man" Remus said, Teddy nodded. "Be a good boy" He added as Sirius ruffled Teddy's hair. Then waved them off as Harry took Teddy through the Floo Network. Then Remus looked at Sirius.

"I change upstairs, I have the attic to technically destroy" Remus said then sighed "You might wan'a go out somewhere" He suggested then left the room going up to his attic to prepare it.

* * *

><p>Sirius did as he was told; he went to the three broomsticks, had a fire whiskey, debated silently with himself then went back to the house. He'd waited until he knew for sure Remus had transformed.<p>

He didn't want to see him transform, something about watching Remus change sent a shiver down Sirius' spine.

He snuck up the staircase towards the attic; he put his hand on the doorknob then took a step back transforming into his dog form, he remembered Remus being calmer when Sirius was Padfoot. He pushed open the door with his nose and saw the werewolf curled on the floor whining lightly, Sirius tilted his head then bumped the door close.

He walked almost silently to Moony's side he nudged Moony's paw up and slid under snuggling into the warm fur of his friend, who's he kidding, his best friend.

Padfoot turned slightly and licked Moony's nose.


End file.
